Fasteners exist in a myriad of different forms and shapes.
With a rivet, a tubular portion is generally passed through an opening in a wall. A head on the rivet engages one side of the wall, an intermediate portion passes through the wall opening, and a marginal end tubular portion extends beyond the wall. This marginal end portion is thereafter deformed into tight engagement with the wall.
It is sometimes necessary to provide a threaded portion on such a member. Such a portion may be either internally or externally threaded, as desired.
Accordingly, there is believed to be a need for an improved rivet-like fastener having a threaded portion thereon.